


You Promised

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: ''You promised me! You fucking me promised me it was always going to me and you. You promised to come back for me! And you didn't!''''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...''''Are you?''''Of course I fucking am! I love you, for fuck sakes...''





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, how amazing was the Met Gala last night? Harry looked amazing!!  
> I also loved Kendall's dress, Candice Swanepoel, Lily-Rose Depp... I could go on but I won't.
> 
> Secondly, I have a story similar to this called 'Ten'. Obviously it won't be the same! 
> 
> I know the first two chapters may seem short, but I wanted to have an insight into Harry and Louis' lives when they were young to start off with.
> 
> If I decided to add to graphic violence or anything, I WILL update the tags and put a warning at the start of every chapter. 
> 
> I hope you stay with me for the ride! 
> 
> Lots of love! X

 

It was normal day in the life of the Styles - Twist household. Nine year old Harry Styles slid down the stairs on his bottom before he giggled and rushed into the kitchen. Climbing onto the kitchen island chair, he smiled as his mum placed a cup of tea and a bowl of cereals in-front of him. 'Thanks mum.' he said, before spooning a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth, smiling round it.

'You got your school bag packed? All your homework done?' Anne asked her youngest son, as she sipped on her morning milky coffee.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, mum. Gemma helped me yesterday after school.' Gemma was Harry's older sister and despite be three years older than her younger brother, they were very close. Gemma even let Harry hang with her and her friends on their movie nights when Anne is at work. They're scary movies most of the time, but Harry doesn't care. It was time with his older sister and he always cherish time with his family.

Anne smiled and nodded. 'Good.' Setting her coffee down on the counter, she turned tot he fridge. 'What do you fancy for tea, darling?'

Harry thought for a few minutes. 'Cottage Pie! Please!' he told her, licking his lips. His mum made the best Cottage Pie, with creamy mash and green beans. He was already looking forward to it and he hadn't even eaten his breakfast yet.

'Okay, darling. Then we shall have that.' Anne smiled as her son let out a little cheer. 'Come on. Chop chop. Eat up, Niall will be waiting for you.' She said, referring to her sons best friend.

Harry nodded and quickly finished his cereals and cup of tea, before he rushed to put his shoes on. Slipping his coat on, he grabbed his backpack from the stair banisters and heading back into the kitchen for his packed lunch from his mum. 'Thanks mum.' he said, before giving her hug and heading for the front door.

Anne headed for the door to watch Harry skip down the path and then look both ways twice before running across the road and up the path to his best friends house. She watched as Harry waited a few minutes, before Niall Horan came bounding out of his house, way too hyper for the early morning. Shouting out a 'hello' to Anne as they headed down the path, Niall slung his arm over Harry's shoulders as they headed in the direction on the school.

Anne waved them off with a bright smile, before heading back inside get dressed and start her day...


	2. Chapter 2

 

''LOUIS!''

The boy in the question groaned as the shouts of his name got louder and louder, until the door to his bedroom was thrown open. Groaning, he slowly sat up. 'What?' he said, running a hand through his messy hair. 

''Time to get up. You've got school in forty minutes.'' said his mum, waiting until he had actual gotten out of bed before she left the room. 

Slumping back onto his bed, he yawned and sighed. Just one more week. Just one more week and then it was six weeks of nothing but lie ins and hanging out with his friends and family. Forcing himself up and off his bed, he opened his bedroom door and headed across the landing to the bathroom. Not bothering to knock he walked in, ignoring his eldest but younger sister's screams from the toilet behind him.

''Louis. Get out!'' Lottie screamed, grabbing a towel and covering her body with it, despite her uniform covering her top half.

Louis rolled his eyes at her dramatics. ''Lottie, I changed your nappy when you were a baby, for gods sake.'' he told her, before he started washing his face. 

''Still! Come on...''

Flapping a wet hand behind him, he smiled as she growled at him when water droplets hit her skin. ''Just give me a minute, Lots.'' he told her, as he dabbed his face dry and grabbed his toothbrush, squirting some toothpaste onto it before scrubbing his teeth and rinsing his mouth. He could feel Lottie loosing her temper behind him and straightened up, looking at his teeth in the mirror. 'Do we have any floss anywhere?' he asked, looking at her through the mirror.

''MUM!''

Louis laughed and headed for the door, stepping out into the hallway just as his mum appeared at the top of the stairs, sighing when she spotted him. ''Louis. Will you please just get ready for school and stop annoying your little sister, please?'' she asked, exasperatedly.

Louis could see his mum was genuinely annoyed with him and nodded. ''Sorry, mum.'' he apologized, before he went into his bedroom and got changed into his uniform. Grabbing his bag, he changed his uniform before he headed downstairs and slipped on his shoes. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a slice of toast from his mum's plate and kissed her cheek. ''I'm off. I'll be at football practise tonight, so I won't be straight home.''

Johannah nodded as she continued to feed her three year old, Felicite. 'Okay, darling. I'll see you tonight. Love you.''

''Love you too.'' Louis called from the front door, before he stepped out into the morning air and slammed it shut behind him. Yawning again, he set off down the path of his garden and headed in the direction of his friends house, hoping Stan would already be waiting outside his house for him...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is only a year older than Harry in this story. And Lottie is only two years younger than Louis as well.. As you have probably figured out already.
> 
> Hope you're enjoy this so far! X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Knock knock*  
> Anyone here?
> 
> I'm so sorry for updating my 1D fic's lately. I had to have a break from the fandom, due to personal reasons and because everything that happened with Louis earlier in the year made me put things into perspective a little. 
> 
> I hope you will all give this story a chance! I've been catching up on reading some old fic's and I'm feeling inspired to write again.
> 
> Hope everyone is well and having a lovely autumn so far. X

 

* * *

 

 

Harry giggled as he stepped out of school, his arm hooked round Niall's, as they headed down the steps. Seeing Gemma waiting for him at the gates, Harry waved before flinging his arms round her waist. ''Missed you.'' he said, smiling up at her. 

Rolling her eyes, she pushed Harry's arms away from her waist. ''Alright, alright!'' she said, with a smile. ''Let's go. Mum wants us home because Auntie Dee is heading out for her birthday meal and has invited us.''

Harry pouted. ''But I wanted cottage pie.'' 

Gemma laughed, as they headed in direction of their house, Niall trailing in front of them. ''Only you would want that, even when there's a free meal in it.''

''I'll come if Harry doesn't want to want to go. He can have tea at mine and I'll take Harry's place.'' Niall said, laughing when Harry punched the back of his shoulder and glared at him.

''What do we have to wear?'' Harry asked his sister, wondering if there was a dress code or if he could get away with jeans and a t-shirt. 

''Mum's sorting out some formal / casual wear for you.'' Gemma said, before digging her phone out and firing off a text to a friend to cancel their plans for the night. Harry nodded and jumped onto Niall's back, demanding a piggyback all the way home.

Dropping Harry on his front lawn with a cackle, Niall left him to head into his house, calling out goodbye as did so. Harry rolled his eyes fondly and climbed up to his feet before rushing inside and up the stairs, his backpack hitting his back with every step. ''Mum!'' Harry called, opening his bedroom door to find his Mum hanging a smart shirt and some skinny jeans on his wardrobe door handle. ''Can we save the cottage pie for tomorrow?'' he asked, smiling up at her.

Anne chuckled. ''Yes, sweetheart. I'll save it until tomorrow.'' she said, before ruffling his head of curls. ''Now, go in the shower before your sister uses all the hot water.'' 

Harry bounded off to the bathroom, while Anne stepped downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Gemma fixing a cup of tea. ''Want one?'' Gemma asked, grabbing another cup of Anne nodded. ''I thought you and Auntie Dee weren't speaking?'' she asked, her back to her Mum as she spoke.

''Yeah, well, while you and your brother were at school, I decided to be the bigger woman and apologise.''

Gemma frowned as she turned to face her, handing her the cup of tea. ''Even though it was her fault the argument started in the first place?''

Anne sighed. ''Gem, just leave it. It's sorted with. Now, we'll have a cup of tea while Harry is the bath and then we'll start getting ready.''

Gemma sighed and shook her head, as she followed her mum into the living room, grabbing a plate of biscuits along the way.

* * *

 

''Ella! Matty!''

''Harry! Gemma!''

Anne smiled, as her children rushed to greet their cousins. Locking up the car, she headed into the restaurant and headed to the table where her family was sat round. The restaurant was just on the busy side, so there was a lot of movement and chatter, thankfully, their table was seated in a quieter area.

Greeting her brother and sister in law, Anne sat down next to Gemma, who was trapped in a deep conversation with Ella, who was talking her ear off about her friends in her class. Harry was asking Matty about high school, which was new territory for Matty, as he had just started. Grabbing the wine menu, she looked over the glasses of wine, before settling on a red. 

''Mum, there's a play area here! Please can we go play in it?'' Harry asked, spying the indoor play area through the window.

Anne nodded, grabbing hold of her bag and the empty wine glasses as the children rushed away, Gemma following slowly to keep an eye on them. ''And then there was us.'' she commented, as she smiled at her brother and sister in law. ''Where's Ben?'' she asked, noticing that she hadn't seen when she came in.

''Over at a friends house. Decided he was too cool to come out with his parents.'' Mike said, with a chuckle, before greeting the waiter that appeared at their table. 'Can we get a bottle of Merlot, a bottle of Chenin and four Pepsi's, please?''

''Sure. Are we ready to order?''

Anne shook her head. ''Not yet, love.''

''That's fine. I'll send your drink order through and give you a few minutes.'' 

Once the waiter had gone, Anne grabbed a menu and looked over the choices. She was eyeing up the steaks, before a noise made her jump. A loud piercing scream echoed round the restaurant, coming from a table near their. A young boy, no older than Harry, pulled his little sister outside, his hand tightly round her wrist, whispering harshly to her, as they passed their table. Glancing over at the woman, Anne saw that she looked slightly embarrassed while trying to control her three year old who was crying.

Their eyes met and Anne offered a sympathetic smile, before seeing the colouring pictures and crayons on the table. Gathering the blank pictures up and the box of crayons, she headed over to the table. ''Erm, my children and their cousins are in the play area, so they won't need these. You're more than welcome to have them.'' Anne offered, before gently placing them on the table.

''Thankyou. I'm sorry for the scream from my youngest daughter. My eldest daughter isn't normally naughty, but for some reason tonight, she's determined to test my patience.''

''Oh, don't worry. My two are like that all that time.''

A throat clearing behind Anne had her turning. She was met by the boy and girl who she saw headed outside. ''Erm... Hello?'' the boy asked, slightly confused to who this woman was.

''Hello, love. Just dropped off some pictures and crayons for your sister and yourself if you want to join in.''

The boy nodded and pulled out his chair. ''Thankyou.'' he said, before telling his other sister to sit down and apologise for pinching Fizzy.

Anne smiled and nodded, before heading back over to her table, seeing the waiter approaching. Sitting back down, she took a sip of her red wine before deciding on her meal.

* * *

 

''Uncle Mike, can I come and have a look at the ice cream with you?'' Harry asked, beaming a smile when he nodded. Bounding up to the ice cream display, he stood politely behind a light brown haired girl, who was stuck between two flavours.

''I don't know which one!''

''Well, choose, Lots! We have a long drive back to Doncaster!''

Harry frowned at the boy's tone, before leaning forward and checking out the flavours. ''I always recommend mint chocolate chip. It's really yummy with extra chocolate sauce on.'' he said, watching as the two heads turned in his direction.

''I want that one. Mummy!'' the girl said, before rushing off to her table, leaving her brother at the display case. 

The boy stared at Harry. ''What's your name?'' he asked, folding his arms. 

''Erm... Harry? Yours?''

''Louis. Thankyou, Harry for helping her make that decision. I can never get her to choose as quickly as that, so thanks.'' Louis said, before walking away.

Harry stared after him, before turning back to the counter and looking up at his Uncle. ''Who was that?'' Mike asked, paying the tab for his table.

''Don't know.'' Harry answered, before smiling up at the waiter who handed his Uncle his card back. ''Thankyou for looking after us!''

The waiter chuckled. ''Aww, bless you. You're welcome!'' he said, before moving onto another customer. 

Heading back to the table, Harry hugged his cousins, aunt and uncle tightly, before he headed outside with his mum and Gemma. ''That was a good night!'' he said, climbing into the front seat and pulling the seatbelt over him. ''Did you two have a good night, too?''

Anne smiled. ''I had a lovely night, darling. I always do with you two.'' Anne said, before starting up the car. Pulling out of the parking space, she beeped her horn at her brother, waving as she passed them, before driving off into the night...

* * *

 

''Hey Hazza! How was last night?'' Niall asked, as he joined Harry outside his house, the next morning. 

Harry smiled and sniffled. He had woken up feeling under the weather and he hated getting sick. ''It was nice. I don't feel very well today though.'' Harry said, pouting, as he fished a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose harshly. 

Niall scrunched his nose, before stepping away a step. ''I love ya, man, but I don't want to get sick.'' he said, before starting off down the road. ''Come on, Haz. We've got school to get to.''

Harry sniffled and nodded, following at a slower pace. He would've stayed home, but Anne was already at work by the time he had gotten up and Gemma had set off school, rushing as she was late. He got as far as the school gates coming into his eyeline, before he slumped against the wall, his body giving up and refusing to go any further. ''I can't. I feel like poo.'' Harry said, his throat hurting as he spoke.

Niall turned to look at him and saw that he looked a little green. ''Harry, mate... If you throw up on me!''

''I need my bed, Niall.'' Harry spluttered out, his eyes starting to water. He hated been sick because he loved school and found it fascinating learn about different things everyday.

Niall sighed and ran a hand through his head. ''I'll cover for you. Do you want me to walk you home?'' at Harry's shake of his head, he frowned. ''Are you sure? I'll call my mum to come and get you, she won't mind...''

Harry shook his head. ''No, honestly. It's ten minutes away. I'll be fine.'' he said, hugging Niall, before turning round and gathering his strength to walk back to his house, coughing into a tissue and almost hacking up his breakfast onto the sidewalk.  

He really needed his bed.

* * *

 

Gemma and Chloe stepped out of school, their bags on their shoulders, as they discussed their after school plans. ''We could head into town? Get the bus and go for a coffee?'' Chloe suggested, as they headed down the steps and out of the school grounds.

Gemma nodded. ''Sure, that sounds fine. I've got to pick up Harry...'' Gemma rolled her eyes. He was nine and he had Niall, but her Mum insisted that she did, seeing as she walked passed Harry's school anyway on her way home. ''So, we'll drop him off, I'll get a change of clothes and then we'll head to your house, is that okay?'' 

Chloe nodded. ''Course it is.'' she said, with a smiled, as they waited outside the gates for Harry and no doubt Niall too. 

Gemma and Chloe had been best friend since primary school. Gemma had gotten lost on her first day and Chloe had found her crying in the toilets, because she didn't where she was. After a little sob and cold tissue to her face to take down the swelling from crying, Gemma had lead from the toilets by Chloe and showed to her class, which turned out to be the same one. From then on, the girls were inseparable.

Tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, Gemma stood back and allowed the flood of students to leave via the massive gates. Standing on her tiptoes, she tried to see over the sea of people's head's to spot her brother, but no avail. She ended up spotting Niall though, frowning when he came out alone. Grabbing him as soon as he was in reach, she took him off to the side. ''Where's my brother?'' she asked, clutching Niall's arm tightly.

Niall shrugged out of her grip, adjusting his shirt. ''He's sick. Almost vomited this morning, so he went home.''

Gemma frowned. ''This morning? He never texted me.''

''He looked like death too. Said he wanted his bed. I offered to walk him home, but he declined.''

Gemma nodded. ''Okay. Thanks for telling me. Sorry for grabbing you. It's not normal to see you without each other.''

''No worries. Just don't do it okay, I nearly crapped myself.''

Gemma scrunched her nose up and walked away with Chloe, Niall cackling and following behind her.

* * *

Gemma whistled as she skipped up the road towards her house. She had a good time in town with Chloe, looking in some shops and have tea out. She'd even bought something for Harry to make him feel better. He had been asleep when she had got home after school, so she hadn't disturbed him and carried on with her day. Turning onto her street, swinging her bag with Harry's present in, she stopped dead at seeing a police car outside her Mum's and Niall's house.

''Oh my god!''

Bolting up the street, she slammed the front door open, terrifying her Mum's boyfriend Robin. ''Gemma, for Christ sake!'' he exclaimed in shock. ''Where have you been?'' he demanded, a hand on his chest as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

Ignoring Robin, she rushed into the kitchen, finding her mum and dad sat at the table with two police officers. ''What the hell's going on?'' she whispered, as her mum shot to her feet and gripped her tightly.

''I'm going to ask you this once and only once. Was Harry at home when you came back after school?''

Gemma frowned. ''What? Niall said he was sick, so I just came home and his bedroom door was shut. I never disturb him when he's sick-''

'Gemma Anne, did you check on him?!'' her mum shouted, tears gathering in her eyes.

''N- No... Why? What's happened?'' she asked, before dread hit her stomach. Niall's voice floated round her head. _I offered to walk him home, but he declined._ ''Where's my brother?'' she whispered, horrified at the possible answer to that question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? 
> 
> Any comments will be greatly appreciated. There may be a time jump in the next chapter, I'm not sure. I'm still figuring that one out.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to the HS2 area! Definitely didn't expect a new Harry song this morning when I woke up. My timeline was just freaking out! And the video... Oh my god! I've had it on repeat all day!


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

Gemma sat on the couch, her face permanently tear stricken after two months of crying non stop.

Ever since the police had said that there was a possibility that her brother was missing, Gemma hadn't stopped beating herself up over her decision to not check his room when she had returned home that afternoon. Now, two months in and it was officially a missing person's case.

Sniffling and wiping her tears, Gemma grabbed the sack of missing posters and headed for the front door, grabbing her bag as she did and slipping it over her head, so it rested across her body. Locking the house up, she headed down the garden path, keeping her head down so she didn't have to talk to anyone. She wasn't a very talkative person these days and everyone knew that who came into contact with her. Lifting her stapler from her bag, she held up a poster to the tree trunk before firing staples at it, pinning it in place. Gently stroking her brother's face on the piece of paper, she held back her tears and carried on, determined to put up all one hundred poster around town by herself.

Stepping out of the corner shop, Niall let the door shut behind him, his eyes finding Gemma's across the road. Gemma glared darkly before moving on. Niall sighed and crossed the road, heading towards her, even though he knew what the reaction would be.

''Fuck off, Horan.''

Niall sighed. Not changed then. ''Gemma, please. I've said I was sorry a thousand times.''

'A thousand times doesn't make up the fact that my brother is missing!''

Niall looked to ground, determined not to cry in front of Gemma. ''It wasn't my fault, Gem! I offered to walk him home and he declined. He walked home alone millions of times, when I was sick or if we'd had an argument over something stupid!''

''You should've walked him home regardless.''

''And I regret not doing so! Hell, when the police came to the door that day, I was shitting it! I've never been in trouble with the police before and I never want to again.'' Niall sniffled, determined to hold back on the tears. Taking a deep breath, spotted the posters in her hand. ''Do you want help? Handing them out and putting them up?''

Gemma stared at the posters, thinking how Harry wold feel if he knew how she was treating his best friend. Very reluctantly, she handed over half the posters to Niall before walking off. Niall sighed softly, before following the older Styles sibling in her poster quest.

* * *

 Running on coffee for thirty six hours wasn't fun. Olivia Tyler was finding that out the hard way. While she was wide awake in her mind, her body wasn't. 

She was currently slumped over her desk, her head buried in her arms. She was supposed to have gone home several hours ago to rest, but she had wanted to at least see if there had been breakthrough in her case. There hadn't. Sighing and resigning herself to finishing for the day, she gathered up her strength and got to her feet, stretching before grabbing her coat and bag. Stepping out of her office, she headed for the stairs before walking down them and out to her car after signing out of the building.

The cool autumn evening air hit her skin as she unlocked her car and threw her bag, coat and work folders onto the backseat. Climbing in, she slammed the drivers door shut and let out a deep sigh. 

She had promised herself that when she joined the police force, she wouldn't let the job get to her. But when the case involved a missing kid, then it was hard. She had seen dead bodies and told the parents, but for reason, it was the missing kid cases that always got to her the most, which surprised her co-workers. Shaking her head, she started up her car and headed out of the police station car park, heading in the direction of her flat. Pulling up outside her flat and heading into her car space, she switched off the engine and sat there for a while, running through her mental list of things to do. She groaned as she remember she had a pile of washing up to do. Turning in her seat to grab her folders and personal belongs, she stepped out of her car and locked it up before hearing someone approaching her. Tensing slightly, she waited, until a familiar voice calmed her down.

''Got too much takeout. Want to share?''

She smiled to herself, before school her features into something neutral and turning round, an eyebrow raised. ''Don't have a girlfriend to help you with that?'' she asked her work partner. 

Luke Roberts smirked. ''She hates Greek food.'' he told her, holding up the white bag of Greek food takeout. ''Plus, she still at work.'' he added, with a smile. 

Olivia rolled her eyes and beckoned him to follow her. Heading up two flights of stairs and into her flat, Olivia groaned and fell face first onto her sofa, curling up on her side, making Luke laugh as he headed into her kitchen and got two plates from the cupboard and switched on the kettle.

Olivia and Luke had been friends since childhood. Deciding to go into the police academy together, getting paired up was something Olivia had hoped for since they got their confirmation letters. She knew that no one else would get her as much as Luke, so she was thankful that her wish had come true. 

Making up two cups of tea, Luke balanced the cups on top of the two large plates and grabbed the takeout food, placing them both of Olivia's coffee table, before sorting them all out. ''So, I have chicken gyros, feta cheese, olives and a halloumi gyros, which one do you want?'' Luke said, as he ripped open paper bags and set out the assemble on the thankfully large coffee table. ''Or shall we just pick and grab?''

Olivia sat up, her body protesting to the movement as she was nice and comfy. ''Go and get a bread knife and cut them in half.'' she said, tiredly, reaching for her cup of tea as Luke headed back into the kitchen and coming back with the aforementioned knife. Taking the knife from him, she sliced into the gyros' and set half of each on a plate each. ''You didn't get any chips?'' she asked, frowning when she didn't see any.  

Luke paused in chewing his food and looked around guiltily. ''I ate them.'' he admitted, hiding his smile behind his food, before laughing as Olivia pouted at him. ''I'm sorry!'' he said, as he reached for the remote. ''What do you want to watch?'' he asked, flicking to Netflix on the TV.

''Anything with no police. Put a comedy on. I need to unwind.''

* * *

 

Anne unlocked the door to her house and shut it gently, in case Gemma was asleep. Leaning against the front door, she took a deep breath and headed into the living room, seeing her eldest fast asleep on the couch. Covering her with sofa throw, she gently kissed Gemma on the forehead before heading into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

Leaning against the counter, she sighed as the quietness of the house surrounded her. Even after two months, she wasn't used to the quietness of the house of just her and Gemma. She still half expected Harry to just careen round the corner with his big grin and his infectious laugh. Coming out of her thoughts, she grabbed a cup and a teabag and filled up the cup with boiling water. Adding a splash of milk and taking out the teabag, she headed for the living room again, grabbing her laptop along the way and sitting in the armchair as not to disturb Gemma. 

Opening the laptop, she signed in and immediately opened up the website she had created, surrounding Harry's disappearance. She read through the comments again before answering a few message from people, thanking them for keeping her son in their thoughts. Over the past few weeks, they had done tv appeals, interviews, anything to help them find Harry safe and alive, but with everyday that passed, she was terrified of getting bad news as any hope of finding Harry alive was slowly dwindling day by day.

Shaking them thoughts from her head, she clicked off the website and shut the laptop down, before looking over at Gemma. It was no secret that their relationship was strained since Gemma revealed hadn't actually checked to see Harry was even home that day, but she couldn't help think, that if she had, Harry might've been found sooner. Sighing, she pinching the bridge of her nose, before setting the closed laptop down next to her and getting up to close the living room curtains.

Finding Niall stood at the bottom of the garden path staring up at Harry's bedroom window had tears springing to her eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Niall sniffled and turned away, heading quickly into his house and shutting the door behind him. Anne sighed before yanking the curtains on. She hadn't handled it well when the police told her that Niall had been the last person to see her son before his disappearance and she hated herself for how she handled it and pushing away her son's one true friend.

Giving Gemma one last look, Anne grabbed her tea and headed for the stairs...

* * *

 

The arguments was getting worse and Johannah had no idea why. It was the third day in a row that she had to separate Louis and Lottie from screaming at each other. 

''I wish you had never born!'' Lottie screamed. ''I hate you!'' she added, before heading for the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut, causing her younger sister to start screaming. Johannah sighed and headed for the stairs, flattening herself against the barrister in shock when Louis suddenly let out a scream in the living room, looking upset. Rushing up the stairs, she entered Felicities' room. Picking her up, she bounced her on her hips as she headed over the window when she heard the front door slam.

Louis was storming across the front lawn, with a football under his arm. She saw him enter the park and throw the ball at the wall, before watching him kick the ball a few times, getting rid of his pent up frustrations. Sighing, she turned away from the window and headed downstairs with her youngest. Sitting on the sofa, she reached for her hot drink and settled on the sofa with her youngest. Noting the time, she decided to give Louis half an hour before calling him back. Pressing a kiss to Fizzy's head, she smiled, before switching on the TV.

It wasn't long before she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

The fridge door slamming shut jolted Johannah awake. Thankfully, Fizzy was still fast asleep. Shaking herself awake, Johannah gently laid her youngest on the sofa and covered her with a blanket, before going in search of the fridge raider. She sighed. ''Lottie, I told you to eat all your tea or you would be hungry during the night.'' Lottie took a bit of the chocolate bar she had swiped, before Johannah noticed that it was Louis'. ''You have your own bar in there, but enough. Bedtime.'' she said, grabbing the chocolate bar and rewrapping it, before sheparding a reluctant Lottie back to bed. Sighing, she rested her head on the doorframe, before checking the time. Thankfully, she had only been a sleep an hour, despite it feeling like more.

Heading back downstairs, she opened the front door and shouted for Louis. When no sound came, she sighed. Grabbing the spare key, she shut the front door behind her and headed down the garden path. She stood on the edge of the causeway and shouted her son's name again. When no answer came again, fear began to work it's way into her. Heading across the street to the park, she shouted Louis' name again.

''Louis! I know you're mad at your sister but this isn't funny!''

Silence greeted her. Heading deeper into the park, she found the wall that she had seen him playing at. All she found was a football and jacket on the ground. 

A very familiar jacket.

* * *

Johannah had no idea how a missing person case should go, but she was certain her ex screaming at her wasn't supposed to be part of it.

''… go out and then you loose him! What kind of mother does that?''

Johannah covered her face with her hands unable to stop the tears. She felt arms wrapped round her from either side of her. 

''Mark, do you really think that's helping?'' Jen asked, comforting her daughter, who started sobbing onto her shoulder.

Mark Tomlinson sighed and sat down on the couch. ''I'm sorry.'' he apologised, squeezing his hands tightly together. ''It's just... Why would you let him go out?''

Johannah sniffled. ''I had Fizzy to take care of when she was crying, I didn't know Louis was planning on leaving the house, Mark! He never told me. All I heard was the front door slam shut!''

Jen and Len calmed her down, reminding her that shouting would get no-one nowhere. ''Let's all just calm down and see what the police have to say!'' Len said, as he saw the police approaching them. From their face expressions, he knew the answer already.

Letty Rodriguez and her partner entered the room, both having sombre looks on their faces. ''We've managed to get DNA from the football and jacket. It is Louis' but no other DNA has been found. We're currently searching through CCTV of the area...'' she said, before glancing at her partner to take over. 

Brian West stepped forward and perched himself on the arm of the couch. ''At this time, we're formally going to be treating it as a missing person case. I need you think back to anything over the last two days. Anyone been following you? Or have you had a feeling like you're been followed? Or anything like that?''

Both Johannah and Mark shook their heads. ''No one. We live in a safe neighbourhood. Low crime rate is partly why we choose this part of Donny!'' Mark said, running a hand through his wild hair. If he ever laid eyes on the person who had taken his son, he would gladly do time.

* * *

 

He could hear screams echoing from above, as he awoke. Frowning, he realised they were heading closer and closer. Squeaking and scrambling into a dark corner, he hugged himself tightly, terrified of what would happen today. Hearing loud screams heading down the stairs, he heard the keypad beeping before the door swung open and _he_ stepped in, a squirming and thrashing figure over his shoulder, fighting to be freed. 

''Stop fucking moving.''

''Put me the fuck down, then!'' the young boy screamed. The room swam as the older man did as he told. Swinging a punch to his chest, he failed to see the hand heading for his cheek. A sickening crack filled the room, causing the figure in the dark to start shaking. The door slammed shut and the keypad beeped, locking them in.

After making sure _he_ wasn't going to come back down, the boy shuffled slowly out of the shadows, before scrambling toward the other boy, who was laid unconscious with blood dripping down his face from smacking it on the wall next to him. Tapping his shoulder again and again, the curly haired boy started sobbing. ''Wake up!'' he sobbed, shaking the other by roughly. ''Wake up!'' he screamed, tear spilling down his cheeks.

A groan sounded through the room as the other boy woke up, causing the curly haired boy to gasp, before he was harshly shoved away as the other boy took in his surroundings. ''Get away from me!'' he yelled, scrambling into a corner and closing in on himself. ''Where the fuck am I?'' he questioned, looking around the concrete room with an old sink and a mattress to show for it.

''I- I don't know. He never lets me out.''

The blue eyed boy stared at him, before cocking his head to his side. ''Do I know you from somewhere?'' he asked, watching as the curly haired boy stared at him closely, trying to figure him out. ''You look familiar...'' he added, before shrugging. ''Oh, never-mind.'' he said, when the curly haired boy didn't answer.

''My name's Harry.''

''Louis.'' he said, before squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. ''Who is that man?'' he asked, watching as Harry slowly moved closer to him, taking off his shirt as he did so. Louis panicked. ''What are you doing?'' he squeaked, pressing himself further into the corner.

''Your head is bleeding.'' Harry whispered, before handing Louis the crumpled up t-shirt. ''You're hurt.'' he said, shivering. 

Louis slowly took the t-shirt and pressed to his head, dabbing away the blood. ''My cheek is on fire.'' he whispered, before handing the shirt back to Harry, who stumbled to his feet and over to the sink, that looked as though it hadn't been used for years. Watching as Harry pounded the pipes, water eventually trickled out of the cold tap and soaked the shirt, before turning it off and rushing back to Louis, pressing the shirt against his flaming hot cheek. Louis gasped as it stung slightly, before relaxing into it. ''Thankyou.'' he said watching as Harry gave him space by scooting back a few inches.

The door banged opened again, revealing the person who had grabbed them both. Harry quickly scrambled back into his corner, before he saw a loaf of bread and black bin liner of clothes been thrown into the middle of the room before _he_ left again.

Louis watched as Harry grabbed the bread, ripping the cover off it and taking a huge bite out of a slice before offering a slice to Louis, who shook his head, in shock at how fast Harry was eating. After saving half of the bread, Harry tipped the bin liner upside down, sorting through the clothes, pulling on a jumper that was way too big for him.

''How long have you been here?'' Louis asked, watching Harry closely.

''I don't know. I've lost track of days and time...''

Louis' heart broke. ''It's autumn now... If that helps? October...''

Harry glanced at him, his eyes sparkling as he thought back to that morning. ''It was summer last time I felt fresh air...'' 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told I wouldn't keep you waiting long! 
> 
> Hope you liked it! X


	6. Chapter 6

 

The sun was barely peeking through the sky, yet she was already up. Climbing from her bed, she shuffled from her room to her brothers empty one. Swinging the door open, she gently shut it behind her before climbing into his bed and pulling them cover up and over her. 

She missed him. She had spent ages crying when her mum had told her that Louis had gone away for a while, although she never really took in her mum's tear stained face then. That was two weeks ago and she still didn't know where he was and every time she asked to go and visit him, her mum refused to answer her, which was annoying. 

She must've drifted off because the next thing she knew, her mum was laid next to her, stroking her hand through her hair softly, reading a book. Lottie flickered her eyes open and looked up at her mum, who smiled down at her. ''Morning darling. You okay?'' Johannah asked, as she flipped a page in her book.

Lottie nodded and rubbed her eyes with her closed fist before cuddling back into her mum's side. Silence filled the room, apart from the sound of Johannah turning the page in her book occasionally. ''Mum?'' Lottie asked, softly. ''Has Louis gone away because of me?'' 

Johannah looked down at her eldest daughter. ''What? No, of course not!''

''Because the last thing I said to him was that I hated him! And that I wish he had never been born... Is he punishing me?''

Johannah closed her eyes and held back the tears. ''No, of course not... Sweetheart, Louis...'' Johannah sighed, wondering what the best way was to tell an eight year old her older brother had been kidnapped. ''He's just...'' Johannah was struggling but she was saved when a hand smacking the door reached their ears. Climbing from the bed, Johannah opened the door to find Felicite grinning up at her.

''Mama!'' she said, lifting her arms up.

Johannah scooped her up in her arms and headed back to Louis' bed, where Lottie was now sitting up against the headboard. Climbing back into the bed, she cuddled her two daughters close to her. ''Look, Lottie... Louis has just gone away for a few weeks. But, I promise that it had nothing to do with your argument, okay sweetheart?''

Lottie nodded, but didn't look convinced. 

She knew it was her fault and nothing anyone said would change her mind.

* * *

 

Awakening on a cold hard floor was something Louis was growing used to. Groaning, he rolled onto his back and slowly opened his eyes, immediately finding Harry laid on the mattress, facing the wall and still asleep. Harry had offered to share, but Louis had declined. He barely knew the kid and it wouldn't feel right sharing a dirty old mattress with someone who he had known two weeks.

Sitting up, he rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the soreness. Tipping it backwards and forwards a few times before rotating it, Louis shook his head and got to his feet. He didn't know what he was going to do now, but pacing for some reason seemed like a good idea. 

He needed to get of there. His mum would be frantic with worry and he had no doubt that Harry's was too. Running his hands through his greasy hair, he headed over to the sink and turned the hot tap on, letting it warm up a bit before dunking his head under, groaning and yelling out when he couldn't get a good position to wash his hair. A groan behind him made him wince before he heard footstep approaching him. An empty water bottle appeared in his line of vision and he frowned.

''What's that for?''

''To help wash your hair.'' Harry's sleepy voice said to him. 

Turning his head, he stared at a sleepy Harry, who still looked half asleep. ''Thanks.'' he whispered, before filling the bottle up halfway with hot water and then switching for cold, making it lukewarm before tipping over his head. After repeating the motion a few times, Louis turned off the tap and straightened up, ruffling his soaking wet hair.

Harry was stood near him, watching him before holding his hand out for the water bottle. Watching as Harry washed his hair, Louis headed back over to the wall, scratching another line into the wall with a sharpened ruler. 

When Harry had been grabbed, he had still had his backpack filled with his school stuff, so they both passed time by playing noughts and crosses and hangman in his exercise books, so the boredom hadn't run out just yet. 

Turning back round, Louis stifled a laugh at Harry looking like a drowned rat, his curls pressed against his head. Harry smiled and giggled before reaching for a hair towel from the bin liner of clothes and towel dried it, Louis leaving his to dry naturally. 

“Think I prefer the curls, mate.” Louis said, laughing when Harry glared softly at him from under the towel.

“Shut up.” Harry giggled, throwing the towel to the floor and staring at Louis, they were both staring to go a little stir crazy from being trapped in a room all day and night. “So, what do you want to do today?” Harry asked, scratching behind his ear.

Louis shrugged. “I want some fresh air.”

“He won’t let you out. I tried once and he threw me down the stairs.”

Louis recoiled in horror at that. “What? Are you okay?” He knew it was a bit late to ask that, but it was instinct from having younger sisters.

Harry nodded. “I am now.” Biting his lip, Harry continued. “I think I had a bruised rib. I couldn't move for days and my arm really hurt. I just wanted my mum to come and hug me and take me to hospital.”

“My mums a nurse. She would’ve patched you up in jiffy, as she says.”

Harry frowned and giggled before sitting down on the floor, Louis mirroring him. “What’s your mummy like?” He asked, softly.

Louis tensed a little before smiling. “She’s the best mum ever. Patient, kind, doesn't take shit from no one.'' his smile fell. ''I miss her hugs. You'd always feel safe in her arms.'' his voice trailed off and tears burned his eyes.

Harry scooted forward and hesitantly rested his hand on Louis' arm. ''I always felt safe in my mum's arms too. and my sister's.'' Harry said, trying to comfort Louis. ''I miss them too.'' 

Louis sniffled, before he wiped his nose with his sleeve. ''You've got a sister?''

Harry nodded. ''She's called Gemma. She's older than me but she's the coolest sister ever.''

''Mine are younger. Lottie is two years younger and Fizzy is only three. She's the baby of the family and she probably won't even remember me.'' 

''Don't think like that. We'll get out! I promise.'' Harry said, sticking his pinkie finger out. ''Pinkie promises are never broken, Gemma told me so.'' Harry explained, when he saw Louis' confused expression.

Louis nodded once before smiling, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. ''Your sister sounds wise, Harry.'' he said, joining their pinkies together.

* * *

 

Olivia was sorting through her files, trying to find the missing persons one full of Harry's details. Groaning, she dropped her head into her hands and covered her face. 

She never thought a missing person's case could take over her life. Even Luke was starting to worry about her. 

A knock at the door had her lifting her head, revealing the aforementioned person. She groaned as Luke placed a McDonald's and a Starbucks PSL on her desk. ''You need to eat something and please take a break.''

Olivia shook her head. ''I need to get on with this. I need to update the family and keep their faith in us.''

Luke sighed. ''Liv, it's been two months with no break throughs-''

''And you just expect me to give up?''

Luke scowled. ''I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth, Liv. You know I hate that.'' 

A knock at the door put their argument on hold for a second. Seeing their boss at the door, Luke and Liv got to their feet and smoothed down their clothing, before beckoning him in, two other officers waiting outside the room. ''Liv, Luke, have you got a spare second?'' their boss, Sam asked.

''Of course. What can we do for you?'' Luke asked, clearing his throat a little.

Sam motioned to the officers outside the door. ''That's Letty Rodriguez and Brian West from Doncaster Police. They may have something for you, regarding a case of yours...''

Olivia perked up. ''The Harry case?'' At her bosses nod, she clapped her hands once. ''Bring them in.'' she demanded, stepping round her desk and greeting them both with a handshake. As Sam left and shut the door behind them, Olivia smiled. ''So, I hear you have something on our case here? Care to share it?''

Letty and Brian glanced at each other. ''It's not... It's not for your case specifically, but...'' Producing a folder from behind her back, Letty handed it to Luke. ''We've had a missing person's case for two weeks. Similar to yours. Snatched without a trace apart from a football and a jacket in the park. No other DNA apart from the boy who had been snatched.''

Luke looked through the case file, before nodding and handing it to Olivia to read through. ''You think the same person took him?''

''It's possible. We found a CCTV shot of the car shortly after Louis' disappearance, heading towards Manchester. After that, no trace. We couldn't identify a number plate from our shot unfortunately. We checked through every tape, but that was the only car that entered and exited the area shortly and after the timespan of Louis' disappearance timescale.''

''Any reports of cars stolen? It's possible the perpetrator used a stolen car...''

Letty shook her head. ''None in our area. What about yours?''

Luke shook his head. ''None. We check it daily, even after two months on our case.'' Checking the timescale of Louis' disappearance. ''Two weeks? What else have you got? Anyone being following him or the parents? The family?''

''No. Area they live in, is a low crime rate. The only reason they chose that area was because of that. But, the family are well known for their charity and helpfulness around the area. The mother works at the local hospital, recently spilt with her long-term boyfriend, who is the father of her three children.''

Olivia frowned. ''Recently spilt? Why?''

''Work, I think. No time for each other. Three kids to look after, on two full time jobs, as well, is not an easy feat.''

Luke nodded, knowing what that was like, thanks to his parents. Turning to Olivia, he leaned on the desk. ''I think we should head up to Doncaster. Interview the parents ourselves, see what we can find out.''

''Might if we tag along?''

''Of course. Luke will bring you up to speed on our missing person's case.' Olivia said, reaching for her coat and bag and chucking Luke the keys to their police car. ''I'll take that lunch and nap break now in the car.'' she said, her tongue peeking cheekily out of the corner of her mouth as she left the room with her food and drink, Luke smiling fondly and shaking his head as he followed them, closing the office door behind them.

* * *

 

The keypad beeped on the door, causing the boys to lift their heads, wondering what food they were going to get tonight. The door swung open and the tall, built man stepped into the room, two plates full of sandwiches and crisps. Harry accepted them both and placed a plate in front of Louis when it became clear he wasn't going to accept the plate.

''Can we go outside? Please? There's no windows in here.'' Louis asked, softly.

The man stared at Louis, staying silent under the baseball cap and large hooded hoodie, a shadow of his face only visible. 

''Louis-'' Harry started, but Louis cut him off.

''Please. Just let us out. I'm going crazy looking at these walls. I need a football to kick or something to do other than draw bloody pictures and play hangman and shit!''

''Lou-''

Louis turned his head to Harry. ''Shut up!'' he spat, before turning to face their captor. ''Do you get off on this? Holding two young boys in your basement? Is it for pleasure? Knowing you're causing our parents the most horrible pain?'' he screamed, breathing heavily as tears burned his eyes. 

Harry watched with wide eyes what happened next. After two months, he knew what would happen. Harry watched as their captor stormed forward and struck Louis harshly across the face again, before turning to leave. What Harry wasn't expecting, was for Louis to jump up and scramble for the door, only for it to slam shut just a few seconds before he reached it. The screams and the cries that followed from Louis' mouth, would haunt Harry for the next few weeks in his dreams...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter with nine and ten year Harry and Louis next, before a time jump!   
> Hope you're ready! X


	7. Chapter 7

 

Luke was sat as his desk, watching as Olivia argued with their boss in his office. He knew it wasn't going well, due the angry look on Liv's face. Sensing the conversation was near an end, he made himself look busy, grabbing a file in a rush and started to read it, peeking over the rim of the file as Sam's door banged open.

''The file is upside down, you eavesdropping dickhead!'' Olivia spat, as she stormed from the office, swiping her keys from her desk, along with her jacket, before slamming the doors open and disappearing down the stairs. Luke watched her go, placing the file down and turning to look at their boss.

Sam looked at him with a sigh. ''I'm closing the case at the end of the week.'' he said, before disappearing back into his office and shutting the door behind him. 

Luke looked wide eyed at him before sighing and grabbing his coat, breaking into a jog as he reached the stairs. Opening the entrance doors to the building, he saw Olivia getting into her car. Breaking into a quick run, he opened the passenger side door and slid in, only having enough time to shut the door before Olivia sped off.

Silence stretched between them, Luke watched as Olivia took to the streets, coming to a stop eventually at Brighton le Sands beach. Luke frowned and watched as Olivia turned the engine off. ''Why are we at the beach on Christmas Eve? It's fucking freezing.'' 

''I come here to think. Whenever I need to be alone, I always come here.''

A stab of guilt hit Luke. ''Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't-''

''It's fine.'' Liv said, before she climbed from the car and slammed the door shut, silencing Luke.

Stepping onto the beach, Olivia pulled her jacket around her more tightly, as the cold sea air whipped around her. The beach had always calmed her down, even since she was a little girl. There was just something about an empty beach and cold, sea air that calmed her. Sighing, she sat down and dropped her head into her hands.

While she knew she was on very thin lines with the Harry case, she didn't want to have to shut the case. She knew that after another two months of nothing that there was only so much they could do with very limited evidence. Running a hand through her hair, she looked out to the sea, inhaling deeply a few times to calm the adrenaline that was still thrumming under her veins. 

Once she had got herself calm and collected, she stood up and composed herself, before turning heading back to the car, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as she did so. Sighing, she folded her arms. ''I suppose we have no choice, do we?''

Luke shook his head, Stepping close to her, he put his hands on her forearms, comfortingly. ''There's been no movement, no people coming forward, no nothing in the past two, four months... I think, deep down, you knew this was coming.''

Olivia sighed and nodded. ''I just don't want to tell the parents this, I'm scared of their reactions. They put their trust in us and we let them down.''

Luke sighed and wrapped his arms round her, tightly and comfortingly, looking out to the sea over her shoulder and sighing along with her...

* * *

 

Harry awoke slowly, the coldness of the basement causing him shiver under the thick blanket. Rolling away from the wall, he was greeted with a sleeping Louis next to him, gently snoring. Smiling, Harry gently and slowly slid from the mattress and headed for the sink, switching the tap on and taking a long drink before straightening up and switching it off.

Glancing at the tally chart that they had made, he realised it was Christmas Eve. Louis' birthday. Harry smiled down at Louis' sleeping figure, before rushing for his stationary. With all of his school books and his art supplies, they had managed to decoration their concrete prison, with pretty pictures and encouraging words, making it their own. 

Harry had just finished his present  for the sleeping boy when Louis awoke, rolling and promptly starling himself awake as he hit the concrete floor. Looking next to him for Harry, he startled when he didn't see him next to him. ''I'm here.'' Harry gently said, watching as Louis turned round and breathed a sigh of relief. 

''Thank god.'' Louis whispered, scrubbing a hand over his pale face and sitting back against the wall, his head thumping gently against it. Sighing, he looked at Harry through his lashes. ''So, what to do today?'' he asked, bitterly.

Harry bit his lip. ''Well, I know what day it is-''

''Yeah, so do I. But, don't. Just don't.'' Louis said, closing his eyes as tears rushed to them.

Harry looked down at his picture and his card he had made, before gently tucking them back into the stationary pad, hiding them. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean-''

The keypad started beeping, interrupting Harry's apology. Rushing to Louis' side, Louis clutched the younger boy tighter to him. A black and white ball rolled across the floor as did a tray full of toast. Two plates mountain high hot buttered toast, before slamming shut. Louis scrambled for the football, ignoring the toast entirely. Bouncing the ball at the wall, he laughed manically as the distant sound quickly became familiar again. 

Harry watched as Louis came to life, clearly talented with a football. Pulling the tray of toast towards him, Harry smiled as Louis started doing keepy uppies and counted them for him, smiling and laughing delightedly when he bet his previously high score. ''Can you teach me?'' Harry asked, half an hour later, as Louis finally sat down, breathing heavily.

Louis nodded, his body drench in sweat. ''Sure.'' He panted. ''Give me a few hours though.'' he said, his eyes sparkling, as he ripped into a piece of toast...

* * *

 

Anne watched through the window as the last box was put into the Horan's family car. 

When Niall had crossed the street to tell her that he and his family were moving, she had been both happy and sad. Happy, because the boy she still blamed for her son's disappearance wouldn't be a constant reminder of her loss, but sad, because Niall had been like her second son.

Biting her thumbnail, she jumped when Gemma spoke from behind her. ''Go and say goodbye to him.'' 

Anne sighed, knowing she would regret it if she didn't. Opening the front door, she stood in the doorway, watching them. Niall was about to slide into the back passenger seat when he saw her. Clearly hesitating, he slowly closed his door before heading slowly up the garden path.

''We're... erm… We're moving. Back to Ireland. There's nothing left for us here.'' Anne nodded once, staying silent. ''I... erm… I hope you...'' Niall sighed and shook his head. ''Never mind. When he comes back one day...'' Niall reached into his pocket. ''Please, can you give him this?'' he asked, handing a sealed envelope over to Anne, who took it and nodded, slipping it into her pocket.

''I will do.'' she said, before Niall smiled slightly before turning back to his family and rushing for the car. ''Niall?'' She called, her years of motherly instincts winning over her anger. The Irish boy turned to face her. ''Be safe.'' she said, with a sniffle. She watched as Niall nodded and climbed into the car, waving goodbye until he was out of sight.

Gemma appeared at her shoulder, looking down at the letter. ''Are you going to read it?'' she asked, looking at the letter intently.

''No.'' Anne snapped, before sighing. ''It's Harry's and Harry's only.'' Tucking the letter into the drawer next to the stairs, she was about to shut the front door when a familiar car pulled up, causing her breathing to quicken. ''Oh god...'' she whispered, grabbing Gemma's hand for support.

Gemma tensed as Olivia and Luke climbed from the car, a sombre expression on their faces. ''Mum...'' Gemma whispered, her voice cracking as she immediately assumed the worse.

''Gemma, Anne. May we have a word? Please?'' Olivia asked, looking from one to the other, hating herself inside for what she was about to do.

* * *

 

Johannah sat in silence, as she processed what Letty and Brian had just told her, on her son's birthday and Christmas Eve of all days.

''... obviously, if any new information comes to light, we'll reopen the case...'' Brain trailed off as it was clear Johannah wasn't listening anymore. Biting his lip, Brian moved so he was in her eyeline. ''Johannah?''

''Get out.'' she whispered, staring into the flames of her fireplace. ''Get out!'' she repeated, louder when they didn't respect her words. She saw Brian place a business card on the coffee table before they let themselves out. The front door shut gently behind them, before silence engulfed her.

The house was silent, as the girls were at their Dads for a few more hours and her parents were at their friends house, continuing their traditions of spending a few hours drinking and giving presents. Johannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair before heading for the kitchen and grabbing the bottle of red wine and a glass, pouring herself half a glass before gulping it down. 

The case would closed by the end of the week.

In other words, they had given up any hope of finding her son alive. 

Put on the shelf to gather dust in the archives.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as her body shook and trembled. Falling against the fridge, she slid to the floor, the wine bottle spilling out the contents around her. She didn't know how long she was on the floor for, but a loud scream jolted her back to her senses. Lottie was stood in the doorway, screaming. Johannah looked down at the floor and gasped. ''Sweetheart, it's fine! It's red wine! It's red wine!'' Johannah rushed towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

''I thought it was blood!'' Lottie sobbed, clutching her mum tightly.

Johannah shook her head and kissed her eldest daughter's head repeatedly. ''It's red wine.'' she repeated. ''I'll clean it up. Go and keep Felicite company.''

Wiping her tears, Lottie headed off and left Johannah to clean the kitchen floor. She heard footsteps a few seconds later and saw Mark enter the kitchen, a concerned look on his face. ''Lottie told me to come and check on you...'' Mark answered her silent question. ''What's wrong?'' he asked, leaning against the kitchen island.

Johannah sniffled before composing herself. ''They've closed the case. There's been no developments. No one's seen them, no suspects have come forward, nothing. It's like nothing ever happened, except we have the proof and that's that our son is missing!'' Johannah shouted, slamming her hands onto the counter.

Mark was silent for a few seconds before he slowly stepped over to his ex, and pulled her in for a hug, letting her sob onto his shoulder. If Mark was honest, he knew this was coming. When the daily updates had stopped and slowly faded to monthly updates, he knew it wouldn't be long before they gave them the news.

Once Johannah had got herself under control, she pulled away from the hug and opened the fridge, where a chocolate cake was sat. ''It's his birthday today, do you want to help us celebrate?'' she asked, her back to him.

Mark nodded. ''Of course.'' he said, collecting three small plates and following Johannah into the room. He looked around, noticing the lack of Christmas cheer. ''Where are all the Christmas decorations?'' he asked, as they sat down.

Lottie answered that one. ''Mummy said it doesn't feel like Christmas without Louis, so we're not celebrating it this year.''

Mark looked at his ex and sighed. ''Johannah, do you want to come to mine tomor-''

''No!'' she said, sharply. ''We're not celebrating and that's the end of it.'' Lighting the candles, she cleared her throat, before they sang happy birthday to Louis. It had been Lottie's idea to get a cake for him, although she choose the chocolate purely because it was her favourite and not Louis'. 

''Let me blow them out.'' Lottie told her parents and little sister. Blowing them out with a smile, it soon dropped when the room was silent afterwards. ''Can I have two slices? I can eat Louis' cake slice for him...''

Johannah raised an eyebrow as her daughter's cheeky facial expression. ''Just one for now...' She said, before she sliced the cake into some slices and transferred them to a plate for each of them. Watching as they tucked in, she sighed. ''Happy birthday, Boobear.'' she whispered, sadly...

* * *

 

Louis laughed and clapped as Harry beat his score on his keepy uppies. This had been one of the best days he had since he had been taken. Harry's excited squeal rang out and he laughed, sitting down next to Louis, sweat drenching him. 

''I finally did it!''

Louis giggled. ''Yeah, you did, Well done.'' He said, a proud smile on his face. ''I remember the first time I taught Lottie to do it. I had to bribe her sweets to keep going.''

Harry smiled and rested his head against Louis' shoulder. ''Happy birthday, Lou.'' he whispered, before lifting his head and kissing Louis' cheek gently, before slowly falling asleep on his shoulder. Once Louis knew he was out for the count, he gently and carefully lower Harry onto the floor, wrapping the blanket round him.

After making sure he was definitely asleep, Louis headed to the sink and stripped himself of his clothing before washing himself down with hot water and a flannel. Grabbing a fresh pair of underwear and an old t-shirt and sweatpants., he re-dressed himself and headed over to Harry's art corner to grab a spare blanket, accidently disrupting his sketchpad and coloured pencils. Louis froze as the pencils scattered on the floor, praying they didn't wake Harry up.

Thankfully, they didn't. Grabbing all of them and putting them back in their rightful place, he grabbed the sketch-pad, stepping back when two pieces of loose paper fell out. Picking them up, he frowned before realising what they were. Tears sprung to his eyes as he read the handmade card Harry had made him that morning, a picture of the two of them on the front of it. 

_Happy birthday, Louis._

_Thankyou for staying by my side. I would be dead without you, I know I would._

_Love from, your friend, Harry._

Wiping a tear that escaped, he closed the card and looked at the picture. It was them on a beach holding very tall ice creams. _'We'll be on a beach one day, Lou. I pinkie promise'_ was written across the top. Louis sniffled, his eyes filled with tears. Finding some of their sticky tack, he tacked them to the wall behind the mattress, allowing them to have a wall of their own.

Curling around Harry, he covered them both with the blanket, before reaching to press a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. ''Thankyou, Harry.'' he whispered, before he gently settled down behind him, wrapping his arm round his waist, as he slowly drifted off to a world where he and Harry were away from their prison and somewhere nice and hot together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not getting found just yet, but there's a few years time jump in the new chapter...


End file.
